Don't Go, My Love
by FelsGoddess
Summary: A strange man thinks his lost love has returned. He will have her-like him- no matter what. Halloween challenge response.  Use monster: Vampire


Title: Don't Go, My Darling  
Author: FelsGoddess  
Timeframe: Post-FotJ  
Characters: OC, Jaina  
Genre: Halloween challenge  
Keywords: vampire, Halloween  
Summary: He believes his lost love has come back. He will stop at nothing to turn her.  
Notes: Halloween Challenge. Monster: Vampire Words: blood - sugar - cuddly 

A cold wind whipped through the night air. An old stone house sat at the bottom of a hill. The wind caused the tips of the dead limbs to scrape lightly against the glass windows. A high-backed, careworn red chair sat in front of a fireplace in one of the bedrooms. The velvet covering had holes in it. Wind traveled down the chimney, creating a haunting echoing made more unnerving by the crackling flames. A lone figure sat in the chair. Her hands rested palms down on the armrests. A thick metal bracelet adorned one wrist. Her ebony gown was tattered and torn. The strapless bodice was tight. The gown smelled musty and old. Some of her hair was pinned up in large curls. A pair of chopsticks at the back of her head held up the rest.

A dark figure walked into the room. His boots thumped against the dirty wood floor, causing dust to spread. The woman did not turn. The man stopped at the side of the chair and rested his pale, cold hand on her shoulder. She resisted the urge to flinch. He leaned to her neck, lips grazing at the base. He reached behind her head and removed the chopsticks, causing her hair to fall around her shoulders. Her _blood_ began to boil as he moved his hand from her hair to the back of her neck. She flinched as she felt the surface of his teeth touch her lips. She was fortunate it wasn't the tips of his fangs. He was a vampire, a drinker of human blood.

"Why do you shudder, my love?" he asked as he placed another kiss on her neck. "It would be quick."

She didn't respond. She closed her eyes as she clenched her teeth. She brought the image of her three children to her head. It was less than a month ago, that she had held her baby against her breast. She hadn't wanted to leave, but she had had little choice in the matter. She had to escape this horrid place.

The man moved to stand in front of her and pulled her to her feet. Her eyes flicked around the room in search of some type of weapon. She needed the bracelet to come off. It was blocking her ability to touch the Force.

He slid one hand down her side to rest on her cinched waist and the other touched on her neck. He stared into her eyes; his black ones smoldering with lust and hunger. She mentally cursed whatever planet this was she had landed. She'd been ripped out of hyperspace by an old Yuuzhan Vong dovin basal mine. It had damaged her hyperdrive and engines. She'd been forced to land on the unknown planet. The man had found her and taken her prisoner. He claimed he knew who she was and came prepared with a Force-blocking bracelet. She assumed he'd seen her use the Force while working on the outside of the ship. The bracelet would not come off, no matter how hard she tried. He claimed that she was his lost love, come back to him. His former flame had disappeared from the planet centuries ago. He was convinced Jaina was she, finally coming home to be transformed into a vampire. From what Jaina had deduced, his former girlfriend had been a Sith. He had known what a lightsaber was, about the Force and how to block it.

"My dear, Antoinette, what is it you desire? You've come home to me at last," he purred. His thumb rubbed up and down her neck. Jaina tried to quell the nausea creeping up her throat. She tried to convince him that she wasn't Antoinette, but he believed she was ill. He had filled her in on the sordid history. Antoinette had crash-landed on the planet and found the house. The man, Claude, had taken her in. She had toyed with him, causing him to fall in love with her. She found out what he was and enlisted him to help destroy a group of humans who had discovered her identity. She had left him after she was finished with him. She had had the bracelet on a Jedi trainee she had captured. She'd left it when she ran away.

Jaina had been trying to come up with a way to escape the planet. If she could remove the blasted bracelet, she could try to reach out to her mother or uncle.

"I'm still unsure. The pain sounds unbearable," Jaina responded in an attempt to buy more time. "I'm afraid."

"There is no need to be afraid, darling," he whispered in her ear. "The pain passes quickly. Blood will taste as sweet as _sugar_."

"Give me one my day, to prepare," Jaina asked. She placed a hand on his cheek, fighting repulsion.

"Tomorrow night, then, my sweet," he said. He tapped her bracelet, "After I change you, I will remove this. Blocking the madness was for your own good. When you could touch it, it took you away from me."

"I understand," she lied.

"I will take my leave, my love. Sleep well, for tonight; we shall finally be together once more." He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Jaina shuddered. She had been confined to this room. There was nothing in the room that was break the bracelet. She had no tools to attend to the dying fire. The small bathroom offered no help. She even tried beating it against the wall.

She collapsed on the old bed. He'd brought her new bedding on her first day. The blanket and pillows were so soft; her daughter Lillian would call them _cuddly_. Jaina bit her lip in thought. There had to be a way to overpower him. He was much larger than she was, but she was a Jedi. She knew her family would be worried about her. Her husband would feel guilty. Her children would feel immense pain if she died. She hated hurting them.

She had to find a way out of here.

The next evening came much too soon. Jaina lay shackled on her bed, wearing the same ebony gown. She tried to fight him, but the bracelet weakened her too much and made her movements sluggish. She hadn't eaten in two days. She'd only been allowed water. He'd been able to overpower her. She had managed to hurt him, but not enough.

"Let. Me. Go," she ground out. "You can't do this."

"Hush, Antoinette. You are not well. I will take care of you, dearest," he instructed as he lit candles. She was running out of time. Jaina twisted her head and saw the remote key to the bracelet peeking out from his undercoat. If he would just move closer…

"Kiss me," she instructed as a plan formed in her head. "It will calm me down."

Claude gave her a chilling smile. His wet, white teeth gleamed in the candlelight. "Of course, my love."

He leaned down and pecked her lips, but Jaina kissed him back harder. She swallowed the bile rising from her stomach as his mouth opened to her. His tongue ran across her teeth as he moved closer to her. He stood at her head, by her shackled hands. She stretched her hand as much as possible and pushed the button on the remote.

The bracelet clicked open, turning off the block and freeing her wrist, but the vampire didn't notice. Awareness filled Jaina's mind. She Force-pushed him off her, sending him into the wall. He was knocked unconscious. She had to get the restraints off. She paused briefly to call out to her mother and uncle, and then concentrated on escaping. The cuffs were easily removed from her wrists. She sat up as she concentrated on the locking mechanism for the ones around her ankles when the unthinkable happened. Claude was behind her. He snatched her wrists with inhuman speed and held them at the middle of her back.

"What do you think you are doing?" he hissed. "I'm tired of these games. I will have you. I love you."

His cold breath brought goosebumps to her skin. Her pulse thundered in her ears. He pulled her wrists tighter, yanking her backwards. She struggled, but her bound ankles were hindering her attempts. She had one last chance.

As Jaina reached out into the Force, she felt two wet, pointed teeth sink into her neck…


End file.
